The subject matter disclosed herein relates to clearance control techniques, and more particularly to a system and method for adjusting the clearance between a stationary component and a rotary component of a rotary machine.
In certain applications, a clearance exists between components that move relative to one another. For example, a clearance may exist between rotary and stationary components in a rotary machine, such as a compressor, turbine, or the like. The clearance may increase or decrease during operation of the rotary machine due to temperature changes or other factors. In turbine engines, it is desirable from a performance and durability perspective to provide greater clearance during transient conditions, such as start-up, while providing lesser clearance during steady state conditions.